The Cabin Thermalization
by ShamyBabboos
Summary: Based on spoilers of the The Big Bear Precipitation. Amy wakes up, cold and shivering, to find not only Sheldon wrapped around her... but something else. Pure smut. Plot-less dribble. Shamy!
_Author's Note: Whoa! Hi guys! So... I would like to say that this smut is based off of the episode that will be airing on April 7th! It's been a work in progress but it's not very good, I hope you enjoy it regardless!_

 _Just pointless, plot-less, OOC Shamy smut!_

* * *

When Amy woke up, eyes squinted from the rays of sunlight that permeated through the window blinds, she noticed three things. One was that she was not in her own bed, but in fact in the bedroom of the cabin. The other was that with the rain and wind from last night, the cabin was freezing and the blankets around her provided little warmth and finally, that there was someone nestled against her back with a strong arm draped heavily across her waist. Groaning, she turned her head back to see dark, cropped hair in her periphery.

' _Sheldon?'_ She thought to herself before twisting her body towards the figure to confirm her suspicions. It was Sheldon alright and she quickly began to admire his sleeping form. At 36 years old, he looked very boyish when he slept. His face was free of creases and wrinkles that she would typically see when he was deep in thought. With him being so close he figured he must have been cold too. His body was pressed up to her and Amy froze when his head nuzzled into the crook of her neck. She reciprocated, taking in his scent and wrapped an arm around him and tangling her legs with his own to get whatever warmth she could find. Still, she shivered. Never had she felt so cold in California. And sadly being pressed against her boyfriend didn't provide as much heat as she would have liked. But, it was nice to have Sheldon so close. To think he was originally complaining about sharing this same bed and now he was wrapped around her like a boa constrictor.

Once in bed last night he seemed to have relaxed, or at least made his objections silently. Naturally, she turned away from him as they bid their goodnights to one another. She knew how Sheldon enjoyed his space; the least she could do was scoot farther to her side of the bed. Nearly asleep, she flinched when she suddenly felt Sheldon's proximity as his arm wrapped securely around her waist as he whispered, "Maybe it's best if we stay close," he reasoned, "to preserve body heat." She didn't complain. How could she with Sheldon's gentle hold around her. All she could've done was smile, nod and scoot back to be closer to him until sleep took over.

It appeared he hadn't once moved that night.

' _How can he sleep so soundly?!'_ She pouted inwardly and pulled back ever so slightly to gaze upon him while thinking of ways to keep herself from metaphorically freezing. Her eyes focused on the patch of skin exposed by his pajama shirts bunching up. She could practically see the heat radiating off his skin. Ever so delicately, she slid her hand beneath his clothing and was welcomed with overwhelming heat.

Again on instinct, she slid her arm further up, reveling in the soft skin of his back until she had him secured in a hug. The heat from his skin traveled up her arm and she began to feel warmer, even if it was only slight. Sighing, she pressed against him once more until there was no space left between them. One of her legs found its way between his, hooking around the crook of his knee and suddenly felt something hard pressed up on her thigh.

' _Oh my… Sheldon…'_ Amy gulped and pulled her face away from his neck and her leg away from his crotch. Sheldon was still sound asleep and completely unaware that she had just... She gulped once more. She knew that morning erections were normal for men but Amy couldn't help the feeling of desire beginning to burn deep within her. During their first night together, when they had given themselves to each other, Amy never had touched him. She had been too nervous. Too set in Sheldon's ways. She had already taken many risks that night, and frankly touching him in the way he had touched her seemed far too daring at the time.

But now? When he was asleep? That was even more daring, and yet she was seriously considering it. She tilted her head downward to look between them and there it was. His penis, half-erect and pressing against her thigh. The tent in his pajama pants was evidence enough of its presence. Maybe… just maybe, she could be daring just once in her life. Removing her hand from under his shirt, she squeezed her arm between them and grazed him before looking back up to make sure that he hadn't woken up. Her hand caressed his concealed erection but this time, he took a sharp inhale, but he didn't stir. Her stomach churned with delight and fear. She, Amy Farrah Fowler, was touching her boyfriend while he slept.

' _Oh, if the teen-aged me could see me now!'_ Amy boasted as she grew in confidence. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and her hand slipped into briefs. Her fingers blindly traversed the trail of course hair of his navel and pubic bone before she felt what she was searching for. It took all the power that she had to not pull away so she could wrap her hand around his member. It felt better than she could imagine. Soft- really soft- skin around muscle that was both stiff and pliable at the moment. She gave an experimental squeeze towards the head and Sheldon let out a moan and shifted ever so slightly, tilting his hips towards her.

' _Does he like this?'_ She repeated the action and Sheldon moaned in return. The one arm around her pulled her even closer and she heard his breathing quicken.

"Amy…" She heard him moan and her breath caught in her throat. Had she woke him up? Looking up, she saw that he was still asleep. Was he… was he thinking of her? She couldn't help but ask herself if he was dreaming about the very thing she was really doing to him. His member began to harden further in her hand and, in that awkward angle, she stroked upward and took pleasure in the gasp that escaped his lips. It was an addicting drug: giving him pleasure; it made her center heat up with anticipation.

Soon, she had tunnel vision. Her only goal was to continue giving him pleasure. Her strokes became more confident and quickened. Each time she caressed upward, she squeezed the head of his member and with each squeeze, he panted and writhed. Drunk off of him, she tilted her head upward and pressed her lips on his neck and began to nibble and suck at his pulse point. Amy smiled against him. She had found this sensitive spot on her birthday when they had first made love and it had been his weakness that night.

"Mmm... A- Amy…" His groan echoed in her ear and she pulled her mouth away from his neck to whisper back in his ear.

"You like that?" She asked and pulled her head away to gaze upon his sleeping form only to see heavy-lidded blue eyes staring down at her. He had woken up and Amy froze, her hand never leaving his shaft.

' _Oh no!'_ Ashamed, she pulled her hand away from his penis as fast as she could and scooted away from him.

"Oh God, Sheldon! I'm… I'm so sorry! I- I..." she stammered and avoided his gaze. Dear God, she was a pervert! She just touched her sleeping boyfriend and now, all she could do was look away and prepare for the lecture that she was about to receive.

But the lecture never came. No, in fact, Sheldon didn't even move away from her. His arm was still wrapped around her and his legs were still mingling with hers.

She opened her mouth yet no words formed. Silent, she stared back at him, wide eyed and flushed. When Sheldon captured her lips, she was shocked; so much so that she flinched and nearly pulled away. His tongue, hot against her mouth, teased hers for entrance and she obliged, tasting him. She felt him scoot closer and found that Sheldon hadn't lost his excitement. That alone caused Amy to inhale sharply and flinch back away from the kiss to look at his sleepy eyes. Amy didn't know what to say… Did he want her to continue? Did he want her to stop? Would he even tell her what he wanted?

"Sheldon…" Amy whispered in hopes of hearing anything from him, any validation that he was okay. He only scooted closer, his mouth pressed against her air and she felt his buck his hips towards her as if begging to be touched by her once again.

He pleaded, "Please…"

Swallowing, Amy felt chills travel down her spine. The timber of his voice alone made her blush. Without thinking, she whispered back, "Please, what?"

She heard him groan as he pressed his erection against her midsection, "Touch me…"

Oh, she couldn't resist. This time with him watching, she was more tentative to bring her hand between them and snuck it within his pajamas and briefs to wrap around his thick erection. He melted to her touch and she watched as his eyes fluttered shut as a low hum vibrated in his throat.

"Yes," Sheldon's voice echoed in her ear. She felt him move away ever so slightly before she felt his hand wrap around hers, guiding it to move up and down along the his length. They move together until Sheldon removed his hand and she continued her strokes, "just like that…"

His moan only encouraged her and her lips stretched into a smile. She could definitely have fun. Her hand quickened, rubbing and teasing him until he was panting and groaning. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips as she teased, "That's right, say my name."

He huffed in her ear, "Dear Lord, Amy… you're driving me insane." She had to giggle at that, but she suddenly gasped at the feeling of his own deft fingers caressing her inner thigh beneath her nightgown and creeping up, higher and higher until…

"Oh!" she moaned as he grazed his fingers along the gusset of her panties.

It was Sheldon's turn to chuckle and he turned his head slightly to kiss her neck as his fingers snuck into her panties to feel the heat and wetness that awaited him there. He quickly found the small bundle of nerves and his forefinger began to circle and tease it to wrench a soft moan from her.

"Amy…" Sheldon moaned as his fingers toyed with her clitoris from inside her panties, "ohhh, Amy."

"Sheldon…" she reciprocated, her hand stroking him faster and harder. He was now hard as granite, pre-ejaculate smeared on the palm of her hand as he drew closer to the edge. Suddenly, Sheldon pushed her hand away and she looked up. He was gulping down air and his teeth worried at his lower lip.

"I can't…"

Amy tilted her head upwards, "It's fine," she assured, "I can st-"

"No!" Sheldon interrupted hastily and he sighed, seemingly in frustration, "I mean… I can't wait. Until your birthday, I mean. Dear Lord, Amy… the things you do to me… I can barely stand it."

Amy's heart skipped a beat. _'What!?'_ Oh dear… she didn't think that they would have sex again so soon. Her insides twisted and turned with both nervousness and excitement. It was true, she did crave that intimacy with him again. Ever since that night, she dreamed of having his bare skin pressing flush to hers once more and she heart fluttered at the sheer thought. And now, it was finally going to happen.

"Is that alright?" She heard him ask and she peered into his striking blue eyes that were dominated by his pupils.

"Yes." In a flash, their lips crashed together and Sheldon's hands worked to find the hem of her nightgown, bunching the fabric up at her waist to expose her dampened panties before pushing them down past her thighs. Amy's hands did the same, pushing his pajama pants and briefs around his knees in one swift motion. Amy began to roll on her back until Sheldon stopped her and he grabbed her leg to drape it across his waist. His manhood was positioned perfectly against her soft core.

"Like this," he explained in between soft kisses, "I want to be like this." His tender kisses never ceased and Amy tilted her hips until finally he slid in almost effortlessly. Low moans left both of their lips and Amy held onto Sheldon as he stretched and filled her. With a sharp inhale, she shut her eyes and tolerated the mild sting of his entrance until her body relaxed and only pleasure remained.

"Darlin'..." Her eyes flickered open at the sound of his voice. It was rare- very rare- when Sheldon would use a petname and her heart skipped at a beat at the sound of it, "ready?"

Her teeth worried at her lower lip, "Yes…"

With one hand on her thigh holding her leg up and around his waist, he clumsily began to move in and out of her, panting as he did so. 'Oh God, it feels better than I remember!' Amy's jaw went slack and she immediately began to pant, sigh and moan with each motion. It couldn't have felt this good the first time. Could it have been? Surely not… She moaned louder. Whether it was because she wasn't a virgin anymore, this time felt… felt… 'Hoo-ooo!'

Soon he built a rhythm. Deep, slow and calculated and it drove Amy mad. In this position, on their sides, Sheldon's range of motion was compromised but oh, did he make up for that! Her arms draped around his body and clung to him they they rocked together. It had only happened once before, but she had missed this. Not just the pleasure, not just him inside of her, but the closeness, the sounds that emit from his lips, his hands on her body. All of it. She had missed it so much that she soon began to rock with him, sending him further inside of her.

"Ooh… God!" Sheldon cursed against her neck as he sank deeper, his nails digging into her outer thigh as he quickened his pace in search for his release. Amy gasped and her eyes rolled back in pleasure as Sheldon's twists became more heated, faster, harder.

"Sheldon," she began feeling that all too familiar sensation. The tingling, warm, blissful feeling of pleasure. Her fingers raked down his back to stop at his waist, her hips began to move frantically with his own. She was close, so, so close! "Sheldon… Oh, God! Sheldon, I'm so close…"

"Come, Amy," Sheldon growled and that sent Amy over the edge.

Her body stiffened and shook as wave after wave of pleasure and heat coursed through her body, "SHELDON! YES!" She saw stars, white bursts flashed before her eyes and she clung to him.

"Amy…. ohhh Lord… yes!" he growled in her ear and pushed deep into her as he came into her, pulsing and gasping as he rode out his orgasm. His hand left her thigh to hug her tightly as he rolls onto his back, sending her to lie on top of him.

When their breathing had calmed, Amy took a deep breath inward and sighed contently, "That was nice…"

Sheldon smiled and hummed, "It was…"

Nodding, Amy lifted up off of him and pecked him on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." Sheldon returned, his nails gently raking up and down her back from beneath her nightgown. He was silent for a moment before he started again, "Amy?"

"Hm?"

"Um," Sheldon began, "so, seeing as we had coitus before your birthday, we essentially broke our agreement."

Amy smiled. Where was he going with this? "We did."

"So with that said… when do you want to have coitus again?"

* * *

Reviews, follows and favorites are always appreciated!


End file.
